Control
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: ONE SHOT! Max ponders on anouther kiss Fang gave her. He confronts her, but want must he do to make her see that she loves him? Want must he do to make her realise she doesn't have to control everything? FAX!


**Yo,**

**Hey guys! Just a one shot that I thought of last night. Hope you like it! Total Fax!**

**Oh and check out my fictional Blog. The link is on my profile.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Control

Max POV

I stared down at the pebbles nestled neatly in the palm of my right hand. 5 of them. Two black, two a dark sandy colour and one grey. With my left hand index finger I rolled the pebbles around my palm.

It was dark. It was late… or early, but I couldn't sleep. Not for a hope in hell.

Fang kissed my again today.

And I ran away… again today.

I sighed clenching my pebble filled hand and looked up to the clear night sky. I sat on the roof of my Mum's house. Mainly because it was the only place in the house that didn't have evidence of Iggy's recent TV bomb or Nudge's fashion magazines, but also because I actually had space up here. I felt like I could breathe.

I could actually think, but I still had no idea what was going on with me.

My emotions were wild, my feelings were ecstatic. Fang made me feel wonderful yet in pain at the same time. I had butterflies when I saw him, yet my mind resisted. One minute, I just want to scream, the next I just wanted to run up to Fang and kiss him. I honestly have no idea what was going on.

I took a grey pebble from my hand and threw it off the house. I heard the soft pad as it hit the ground below and I sighed.

"Yo."

I jumped about 2 feet in the air and snapped my head around. Fang stood on point of the roof like a living Shadow. He wore simple black jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of converses.

I sighed turning away. Fang came and stood beside where I was sitting.

But he didn't sit down.

I frowned glancing up at him. Fang smirked down at me.

If I was being a stuck up romanticist, I would say that my heart skipped a beat.

It kind of felt like it to be honest. I felt my heart beating well and truly faster than usual.

What the hell?

"Come on," Fang said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Fang gestured his head towards the sky. "Let go for a fly."

I glanced nervously at the roof as if I could see the flock through x-ray vision. "But what about the…"

"Iggy's looking after them," Fang said cutting over me.

Should I be relieved?

I hesitated. After today, I really wasn't sure whether I wanted to be alone with Fang.

"They'll be fine," Fang said softly.

I looked back at him. He held out his hand.

No matter how hard I try I knew I couldn't avoid this. Fang was my best friend, I couldn't avoid him forever.

I sighed taking his hand. He helped me up even though I didn't need help. Our hands lingered together before Fang let go.

Yes, you heard me right. Fang was the one who let go of my hand.

Fang smiled and with a flash he took two steps and leapt off the roof. I watched his jet black wings beating silently to rise above the house.

I smiled slightly and leapt off the roof catching up to him easily. Fang lead the way, zooming up above the clouds. I flew beside me.

The clouds were cold but once we were past that layer, the sky was as clear as a flat ocean. The stars sparkled like crystals. The clouds were flat almost like they were their own land.

No wind, no planes. There was just Fang and I flying above the clouds.

Fang tapped my wing. "You're it!"

I rolled my eyes as he zoomed forward dipping through the sky. "You idiot you know I can beat you anyway."

Fang just grinned. I smiled slightly and without warning, I snapped on my super speed.

Fang dived out of my way, laughing. I spun around and charged after him again, but Fang managed to sharp turn out of the way.

Our chasy game became a Great white chasing a Seal game. I had the speed, while Fang had sharp turning and skilled flying.

But he has to know that on the Discovery Channel, the Great white always wins.

Of course, I was so close to getting him, when he suddenly dived through the clouds.

I was close on his tail, losing him momentarily through the clouds, but as we appeared on the other side, I zoom forward and tagged him on the foot. I laughed as I quickly dived down and disappeared through the trees.

I slowed down slightly, dodging between the thick trucks. To be honest, I thought I lost him, until a suddenly weight pushed me to the ground.

I rolled on the dirt, taking the object with me. After the second roll I slumped onto the object.

Oh, did I mention the object was Fang?

Fang let out a small chuckle. "I think we should call it even."

I laughed, breathing hard. Without even thinking I rested my head onto his chest.

Our laughter died, but I didn't move. Quietness fell on us like a blanket. I was comfortable. Incredibly.

To be honest I had never felt more relaxed in my life.

Fang hesitantly put his arms around me. I closed my eyes. My heart seemed to take over me and my mind was locked down.

"I think I've worked you out," Fang whispered. His breathe weaved through my hair.

I didn't say anything, but Fang continued.

"You control everything," Fang whispered. "You lead your flock, you control your destiny no matter what your voice or Jeb say. There is nothing in the world that you can't take control over."

I still didn't say anything.

"But this," Fang whispered. "This you can't control. It scares you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. So soft, so gentle. He wasn't going to push me, but he wanted me to know that he cared.

I sat up reluctantly and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to scream in frustration. I didn't want to fight this yet I was. I was fighting this as hard as I could.

Why?

Why was I fighting this?

I stood up and paced slightly. Fang remained seated on the dirt, waiting patiently.

I felt tears brim my eyes.

"I can't do this Fang," I whispered.

Fang took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

I looked away. "I… I can't risk this Fang. I can't."

Fang moved out of the corner of my eyes. Suddenly he was in front of me, so close I could smell him. He placed his hands on my biceps. I tried to move away, but he held me tight.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. I still refused to look at him.

"You risk everything," Fang said softly. "You risk your life. You risk your freedom. Why can't you risk this?"

"Because of the kids, Fang!" I said yanking out of his grip. I stared at him straight in the eye. I had to get him to understand.

I threw my hands in the air, tear running down my cheeks. "Wh-what if this does work out? What if we have another fall out? I can't let the kids go through with that again! It nearly killed them!"

"Are you going to waste your whole life on 'what if's'?" Fang said in equal tone. "Are you just going to through your own happiness away?"

"If it means that I'm keeping the flock together, then yes!" I shouted, chocking a sob. "I will sacrifice my happiness to make the flock happy."

Fang sighed shaking his head.

"They won't ever be happy unless you are too," Fang said his volume dropping. "You know that."

I furiously wiped my eyes, shaking my head. "I can't. I can't control this…"

Fang stepped towards me, cupping my face. He forced me to look into his eyes. I was captivated, instantly.

"Your right," He whispered. "You can't control this, but you don't have to."

I frowned, but Fang smiled softly.

"We can control this Max. Both of us."

I just stared at him. Fang sighed softly.

"Max. I'm begging you. Please."

Looking at him I realised something. He was scared too. Fang couldn't control this anymore than I could.

Fang was scared of what would happen to both of us if I refused.

Neither of us could control this. Neither of us could escape. It was like we were drawn in from the beginning.

I collapsed onto Fang's chest, bursting into tears.

I felt every muscle in Fang's body sigh in relief. Incredible relief. It was as if his muscles were preparing for the worst.

Fang embraced me tightly cradling my head onto his shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek onto the crown of my head still breathing out his relief. I clutched Fang's shirt.

There was no turning back now.

I had officially lost control.

I have fallen.

I pulled back slightly, clutching Fang's head to kiss him. Fang responded with eager relief. He kept me as close to him as possible and held a tight grip. He was afraid I would run off.

But I wasn't going anywhere.

I was still crying, but now my tears were of happiness.

Fang lost his footing and fell forward. We stumbled back until I was pressed against the truck of a tree. I kept my fingers running through my hair, keeping him close to me.

Fang ran his hands under my shirt and across my wing. I pulled my mouth from his and nuzzled into his neck. Fang rested his temple against mine.

"Max," Fang whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"We can't get too ahead of ourselves," Fang murmured.

I sighed. Fang began to ease himself away from me, but I clutched him tighter. Fang chuckled mildly and rubbed my back between my wings.

"We need to head back," Fang whispered.

I hummed in agreement.

Neither of us moved.

Fang chuckled. "Max? You have to let go of me now."

"But I just got you!" I complained, breathing in his sent.

Fang kissed my forehead. "I'm not leaving. You have me for life."

I pulled away and studied him. He was serious. Dead serious. I pressed my forehead against his.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

I smiled. "You're it."

**xoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**XD Tell me if you like it or not! REVEIW**


End file.
